Where Them Girls At?
by ContestshippingRose
Summary: the girls decide to play a little hide and seek with the boys. got this idea from the song 'Where them Girls at' somehow. :) couples: MayXDrew, GaryXLeaf, DawnXPaul, MistyXAsh, and KazelynXBrandon. again, not the best.


Where Them Girls At?

Drew's POV

"Ok so the rules are simple, us girls hide while you guys try to find us in less than an hour. Whoever isn't found is a winner, but you must say I found you and look straight at them to win. Easy as pie. Although you ain't finding me dude." Kazelyn said looking at Brandon. He smirked.

"Uh huh, just watch me." He challenged.

"I like a challenge. But you still ain't winning!" she said walking away from us as did the other four.

"Watch me!" he called after her but she had already fled. I started thinking of where May might hide and figured it was probably somewhere with food. I started walking around keeping sights out for red. I went to the school's pokemon stables and saw a fire looking like chair faced away from me yet I still saw someone sitting on it. Their hair was hidden by a hat that looked like Kazelyn's except in red. I figured it was her so I went around to the front to see a girl who had red sunglasses disguising her eyes and fire red lips along with flames painted on her cheeks and back of her hands. I didn't think anyone of the girls except maybe Dawn would be able to draw that fast so I left her not seeing her slide her sunglasses down her nose and chuckle, exposing sapphire eyes.

Gary's POV

I ran around the school looking for my little Leafy but was stopped by harmonious music coming from the music room. I opened the door and saw a girl wearing Kazelyn's kind of trench coat except in green with her hair up in high pigtails with a green streak in each one. She had her back facing me and was playing the flute. I went to the front of her and noticed she was wearing green sunglasses shielding my view of her eyes and on both cheeks and the back of her hands were three leaves painted on. I quickly got out of there thinking it was Kazelyn and left Brandon to handle her. What I didn't notice was when she raised the flute from her lips she held a smirk and looked to her wrist where a charm bracelet with a leaf on it settled.

Paul's POV

I have no clue why I am doing this. Having to chase Troublesome around is a pain. I opened the doors to the gym and saw a person in a black top hat and long black dress with a cape attached and a black veil hanging from the hat. She also wore gloves that only pretty much covered her would never be caught in that much black unless she saw it as 'Fashionable.' and I don't think she would see that as fashionable. The girl turned sideways revealing black sunglasses and black lips along with black broken hearts on both her cheeks and the back of her hands. She wouldn't paint broken hearts on herself, she would have pink unbroken ones. Although since this is a game she may try to pull something, but that seems more like Kazelyn and Misty to me than Troublesome. I walked out just before the girl slid her hands out of her gloves to reveal pink nail polish and smirk viciously in victory.

Ash's POV

I ran down the halls to the pool almost bumping into a running girl going the opposite direction. I quickly stepped out of the way and opened the doors to the pool. When I got there I saw a girl on a pedestal that looked like crashing waves around her wearing a light blue top hat that reminded me of Kazelyn's hat and a short blue dress that reached her knees and puffed out at the bottom to resemble waves since there was white near the bottom. Misty would never wear a dress unless she was forced to and she would still put up a fight which means that girl couldn't be her because she would still be fighting about the dress. I walked around the pool to get to the other set of doors on the other side. As I passed the girl, I noticed blue sunglasses and blue colored lips along with water drops on both her cheeks and the back of her hands. Her head turned toward me and I smiled and waved still headed towards the doors.

"Hi ma'am. Sorry if I disturbed you." I said before opening the doors and exiting. When the door closed and I was gone, I didn't notice the girl release a few strands of her orange hair.

Brandon's POV

I was walking down the halls passing many people and many wore blue but none of them were Kazelyn. If I knew her, she would try to trick me with a color she despised, like pink or purple. I saw two girls with the same outfits as Kazelyn but one was actually pink and purple and she walked out the door. I followed her and when I got beside her, I saw pink sunglasses with purple streaks on each side and pink lips as well as pink and purple hearts and stars on her cheeks and the back of her hands. She had the same colored hair as Kazelyn but something was off and I stopped unconsciously and thought, bringing a finger to my chin. 'Was she wearing a hidden gem on the side of her hat like Kazelyn usually did? I don't think she was.' When I snapped out of my thoughts the girl was gone so I went back to the place I saw the blue girl but she was gone as well. I looked at my watch and saw I only had a couple minutes to find her before I would lose. I would never be able to find out where she was. I figured I would just walk back to the gym where we started the game and see if I could find her while I went. When I got in the gym, my watch beeped and I hadn't found her. The boys were already in there so I walked over to them.

"Did any of you find them?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"Although I did see a suspicious girl in green in the music room." Gary said and the boys nodded.

"Me to but the one I found was red." Drew commented. I smacked my head.

"Did you ever think they could have been the girls?" I asked and they shrugged.

"I thought maybe but her style reminded me too much of Kazelyn so I figured not." After he said that, the girls walked in.

"None of you were able to find one of us? This is too good." Kazelyn said chuckling.

"Where were you guys?" Gary asked and the girls giggled. Kazelyn pulled out five pictures, all of them at least one of the mysterious girls the boys saw. Except they were all her. On May's she had colored contacts in so her eyes seemed sapphire blue and hid her hair in the hat. Misty's was a bit more complex. Kazelyn had a strip of her hair colored orange while the rest was normal and the rest was hidden in her hat. Leaf's was the most complex all Kazelyn had to do was buy a bracelet exactly like Leaf's before the game was challenged and put a green extension in each of the pigtails she put her hair up in. Dawn's was one of the easiest. All Kazelyn had to do was get a long black dress, cape, veil, and hat and the veil hid her hair as well as the hat and paint her nails and hide them with the gloves. Hers was just her in her normal outfit not altered at all. I smacked my forehead. Why didn't I see that?

"I was actually in the stables when you came in Drew. I'm surprised you didn't see me sitting on one of the Rapidash." May commented.

"I was in the pool Ash. And I mean literally in the pool. I had one of those underwater breathing machines in my mouth and held onto Vaporeon." Misty said.

"I was really in the music room though Gary. I was hidden in the piano." Leaf said.

"And I was hidden on the bleachers of the gym Paul."

"And I was one of the girls you saw except I was normal. I wouldn't wear pink. You should know that." Kazelyn told me.

"Then who was that girl in the pink and purple?" I asked.

"I have no clue." She said and I got a worried look on my face.

"Well then, what's the prize you requested from us?" I asked and she smirked.

"A kiss from the person who lost." The girls looked wide eyed at the blue loving girl but she didn't back down. "Don't give me those looks. I purposely set up the teams so you all could get together." She said.

"You do realize that means Brandon has to kiss you, right?" her eyes popped open at this statement and I smirked.

"Didn't think your plan would backfire eh?" I asked and she furrowed her brows.

"Who said it backfired? I just forgot about that part." She said with a straight face. The boys stood up and approached their partners and kissed them deeply. I stood my ground wondering what to do. Kazelyn smirked.

"Don't got the guts to do it, d- whoa!" she couldn't finish her sentence since I swooped her in and kissed her deeply. What neither of us knew was that Kazelyn's friend Julia had passed coincidently at that exact moment and took a picture before we saw a flash and parted.

"Julia!" she screeched, running after her friend while I stood there chuckling and wondering how the heck the other four groups could hold their breath for so long. And why I was actually watching a certain green haired coordinator and brunette make out. I walked out before I could see anything else.

**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR JULIA. SHE'S MY GOOD FRIEND THE MISUNDERSTOOD CHILD.)**


End file.
